


A Second Chance

by codenameagentsunlight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenameagentsunlight/pseuds/codenameagentsunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if History looped around and brought something or someone you cared back to you but not exactly the way you expected it? What would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Again

Eggsy had noticed him standing outside the shop more than once. The young kid always looked but never entered, and curiosity got the best of him one day when he had been called in by Merlin -who was now Arthur- to the shop to get his next mission

It took a few moments for Eggsy to actually approach the child, crouching down to his level as the younger looked at the suits in display in the shop window.

“Ey there” Eggsy said getting the child’s attention and smiled when he looked at him “You like those?”

The young child timidly smiled back and nodded before looking back at the display for just a moment.

“You want to go inside and see some more?” He knew he was supposed to be on his way to meet Arthur and Lancelot but he really didn’t care at this moment.

The child’s eyes widen as did his smile and Eggsy couldn’t have been happier.

“I can?” He asked and turned to Eggsy who nodded with a smile almost as wide and bright as that of the young child.

“C’mon I’ll show you inside...” Eggsy stopped his words realizing he didn’t know the child’s name. “So what’s yer name buddy?”

“Harry” He replied a bit more cheerfully and Eggsy swore his heart stopped for a moment

 

“My name is Harry Hart.”

 

Eggsy froze for a moment, his mind completely blank just the boys name repeating over and over in his thoughts _‘Harry Hart...his name is Harry Hart.’_

Without another sound from either of them Eggsy fell to his knees as the tears started to gather at his eyes and he tried to not cry out right there and then.

Harry tilted his head to the side simply watching Eggsy wondering if he had done anything wrong. His little hands began to play with the edge of his shirt wrinkling it a bit and his mouth was slightly open in an attempt to apologize to the older.

“I…-” Harry began but was cut off when he felt Eggsy pull him into a hug and almost immediately he hugged back.

Trying his best to reach around Eggy as the other silently held the young boy. It wasn’t long before Harry felt the small tears one after another hitting his shoulders were Eggsy had rested his head at an attempt to hide his face and faint cries.

 

“Why are you crying? Did I make you sad Eggsy?”

 

The tears didn’t stop but the soft crying turned to sniffles. Eggsy didn’t move for a second trying to compose himself. He lifted his head up and wiped his face with the back of his hand taking a deep breath.

“How...how ya know my name?”

He was speechless, not even a sound came out his lips as he watched Harry shrug his shoulders but never stopped looking at each other.

“I just did...because” Harry stopped and brought his hand up and over his heart “because it’s in here. I can hear it”

More tears began to gather in his eyes again at what Harry had just said. A small smile tugged at his lips and he took another breath in trying to not cry more in front of the little child.

“Y-you can hear my name?” Harry nodded at the question giving Eggsy a smile

“The same way I know this is where I should be. I just know it” He continued before turning to look at the display once more then turned back to Eggsy.

“I’m sure you are kiddo” Eggsy said with a smile, a few tears running down his cheeks as he ruffled the other’s hair a bit before hugging him again “I’m sure you would fit right in”

Eggsy didn’t know how long he had been hugging Harry, it wasn’t like he cared either way because if only for a moment he felt like he had his Harry back, even if he was just a child. His Harry was back with him.

“Galah--I umm..Eggsy...I’ve been waiting for you” Roxy’s voice interrupted the silence that had fallen between the two and Eggsy turned to face her before standing up.

“Sorry Roxs I got distracted and lost track of time talking with this little guy” He explained wiping his eyes trying to regain the composure that’s expected of a Kingsman agent.

Her eyes went from looking at Eggsy and silently asking ‘what’s wrong? Why are you crying?’ with concern to the little child and reciprocating what Eggsy had done earlier by getting on the child’s level.

“Hi...I’m Roxy a friend of Eggsy’s, nice to meet you” she said smiling at him and extending her hand to him.

“Nice to meet you Roxanne” Harry replied shaking her hand with a bright and wide smile “I am Harry Hart”

Roxy’s expression changed immediately to shock at hearing him say both her name and his own then stood up looking at Eggsy completely understanding why she had found him the way he had been with the child.

“You have a great name Harry” she gave him her best smile putting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder “and I am really sorry, but Eggsy and I have something to do. Is that okay?”

Harry nodded before walking close to Eggsy again and tugging the end of his suit. Eggsy looked down tears still in his eyes and smiled leaning down so he was as close to eye level as he could with the young boy.

“I’ll see you soon okay? And don’t be sad, it’s all going to be okay” Harry said before doing his best to hug Eggsy around his neck and then walking away with a wave.

Both Roxy and Eggsy waved back as they watched him go until he was out of sight. The moment he was no longer in their view Roxy could hear the sniffles that were coming from Eggsy. She turned to look at him and saw the tears falling down his cheeks, and pulled him in for a hug.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Eggsy” She kept repeating running her fingers in his hair letting him cry all he needed and holding him as close as she could while his hands gripped at her suit as his cries became louder and Roxy’s heart went to him even more.

So what if she was going to have to send her suit to get dry cleaned because of the stains that the tears were going to cause.

Who cared if Arthur was more than likely going to reprimand both of them for being late.

Eggsy needed this more than anything.

_**Eggsy need Harry Hart back.** _

 

 


	2. Birthday and Promises

It hadn’t taken long after their first meeting that Eggsy and Harry got to see each other again. Roxy along with Eggsy had been send out for their mission which was estimated to take them a week to finish but Eggsy made sure it took him only three days so he could get back, and Roxy helped as much as she could because she knew how much seeing the young Harry meant to Eggsy.

The next time they saw each other, it was close to how their first time went, Harry outside the shop and Eggsy getting his attention. The main difference was that this time Eggsy did take the boy inside, ignoring the messages from Arthur about him being late.

Whenever Eggsy spend time with Harry time wasn’t even a concern of his but the years seemed to move by a bit faster for Eggsy. It seemed like they had just met a few months ago when Harry was five years old -which he found out the next time while talking inside the shop- and now the young boy was almost turning ten.

It had been a silent day at the shop and at HQ they hadn’t been needing Eggsy as much this week, the others knights were being sent out on missions but while in the middle of a nice talk with Harry the messages from Arthur began to flood his phone, asking him where was he and when was he going to arrive at HQ.

Eggsy sighed as he was back in the main room where he had left Harry to wait for him and had an idea.

“Hey Roxs” Eggsy said reaching to his glasses and transmitting to her as he waited for her to reply to him.

_‘What is it Eggsy?’_

“Can you do me a favor and cover for me with Arthur?”

_‘Let me guess..Harry is there?_

“Please?”

_‘Yeah no problem...I’ll see you at HQ later’_

The transmission was cut just as he received yet another message from Arthur himself asking about his ETA and whereabouts. He ignored it once more and sat down across the young boy whose head was slightly tilted to the side and kept looking at Eggsy.

“What’s on your mind buddy?” He asked leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees before reaching towards the table between them that had a few treats and tea.

“You just talked to your glasses” Harry simply stated as he pointed at them “That is pretty awesome. How can you do that”

Shit. Eggsy mentally kicked himself, he had called Roxy out of habit and now he had to explain to him how talking by glasses worked. “Well...these ya see are special Harry”

Harry moved closer to the edge of the couch as he watched Eggsy play with the edge of the classes before he took them off.

“You have to promise me that you are not going to tell anyone about them okay?”

“I promise I won’t tell a soul”

“Okay, Good boy” Eggsy said and smiled at him “So with these I can call Roxy and talk to her the way you just saw me to, its faster than calling her on her phone because since she wears the glasses all the time its faster for her to see the message”

Harry’s eyes were so bright and wide with curiosity as he listened to Eggsy explain to him, he fiddled with the edge of his clothes as he moved even closer.

“Can I...would it be okay if I tried calling Roxy?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side again, the look on his face bright with hope.

Eggsy couldn’t help the smile on his face and let out a small little laugh before standing up and sitting next to Harry.

“Sorry Harry, not this time. These are important and you and I could get in trouble if someone finds out that I let you use them”

“It’s alright Eggsy I know that what you and Roxy do is important” Harry sat up straight before reaching to grab a cookie from the pile in the table in front and taking one big bite.

_‘Garry Unwin you better report to HQ as soon as you can’_

The sound voice made Eggsy almost jump next to Harry and looked away with a sigh and rolled his eyes

“Yes Arthur, I’ll be there in 15”

_‘Make it 5 and next time don't think having Lancelot talk to me is going to help you that much Galahad’_

The transmission cut without another word from Arthur and Eggsy sighed again just as Harry was finishing his cookie.

“You have to go don’t you?” Harry questioned looking at Eggsy’s defeated look and covering his mouth with a napkin as he finished the cookie and spoke.

“Yeah, Roxy wasn’t able to help me get away with not going to work today. But I’ll see you soon okay”

“Of course!” Harry said cheerfully as he got off the couch and grabbed his bag. “Oh before I forget” He turned around giving his back to Eggsy taking something out of his bag then turning back to face Eggsy his hands extended and holding the envelope “Here”

Eggsy took the envelope and opened it with care before taking out its content realizing it was a birthday party invitation.

“It’s this weekend and I want you to be there please? Roxy can go too if she could like”

“And I will be there okay Harry? But I have to go work and meet up with Roxy”

“Yeah okay. I’ll see you this weekend at my party. Don’t be late” Harry said as he put his backpack on and began walking towards the door

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

Eggsy walked Harry walk out and down in front of the shop from the window with a smile before heading over to the dressing room and putting his hand on the mirror activating the elevator. His glasses in his pocket as he ignored the constant beeping sound that was probably Arthur trying to contact him.

He got in the shuttle and promptly arrived at HQ, as expected Arthur and Lancelot were waiting for him just outside and he was already preparing for the ‘You are late again Galahad’ speech but to his amazement it never came.

“Is it true Eggsy?” Arthur said taking a step closer to the younger agent “There is a little boy named Harry Hart”

Eggsy just nodded and smiled at Merlin then looking at Roxy who gave him one of her ‘Sorry I told him because he was pissed’ looks.

“Yes, Roxy and I have known for five years already”

“Five years?” Arthur looked from Roxy to Eggsy a few times before clearing his throat “How have you managed to keep this a secret from me for so long”

“We are just really good at our jobs” Roxy said with a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

“Think I could meet him some day?”

“I don’t see why not...but I do have a favor to ask you if you are going to meet Harry”

“Anything”

“I was hoping you would say that” Eggsy’s smile widen as they began to walk towards the conference room they were to meet and talked about the favor Eggsy needed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry’s party was something simple but a bit big, there were a lot of his friends from school and many more adults and people Harry didn’t even really care about.

Whenever he heard the back gate open he immediately turned around expecting to see Eggsy and maybe Roxy walk in. He had really wanted them to come by.

The time and the party kept passing by and still there was no sign of Eggsy and Harry was starting to lose hope that he was even going to show up and spend his birthday party with him. He sat down in the table that had been set up by his parents just for him the cake and the gifts. The table had many gifts which he imagined that some if not all were toys that would bore him in a week maybe two if they were entertaining enough but he let his head rest on his arms against the table.

He was well aware of the soft footsteps walking towards him but didn’t even bothered looking up. His party was almost going to end and Eggsy wasn’t there, so he decided to ignore whoever was there.

“What’s wrong birthday boy? You are not going to say hello to me?” It took Harry a small moment to recognize the voice as Roxy’s and he looked up only to be met with his hair being ruffled and a smile.

“Hi Roxy, Where’s Eggsy?” He asked getting straight to the point.

“Harry” She said shifting her weight to her other leg “Eggsy couldn’t make it to your party because of work but he did send you a gift”

Roxy brought a box out of the bag that she was carrying. It was small and was wrapped in a crimson red ribbon with navy blue wrapping paper and handed it to Harry whose eyes lit up just a bit and Roxy smiled.

With all the care in the world Harry opened the gift revealing a small box with he also opened just as carefully and let out a gasp and smiled as wide as he could. The light in his eyes from the excitement was very visible. Roxy’s smile was warm and caring towards the child as he took out the gift out of the box.

“Glasses...just like Eggsy’s and yours right?” Harry said turning to look at Roxy who nodded and kept smiling taking a seat next to Harry.

“Yes a friend of ours called James made them. But Eggsy and I sometimes call him Arthur” Roxy explained while Harry kept looking at the glasses

“Don’t you mean you call him Merlin?” Harry question setting the glasses down.

“That was before” Roxy paused taking a breath in, it still caught her by surprise when young Harry knew something that only their Harry would have know like who Arthur used to be. “Now he is called Arthur well that’s like his nickname”

“And you are Lancelot right?” Roxy nodded still surprised

“Why don’t you put them on, we have one more surprise for you” She encouraged grabbing the glasses and giving them back to Harry

“We?”

“Yes, just trust me”

Harry nodded before putting on the glasses and waited for Roxy to explain the surprise. Roxy turned Harry so that they were now facing each other with a smile.

“Okay see this?” She took a little mirror like object from her pocket and Harry nodded once more “So if you press right here” Roxy lightly tapped the left side of his glasses “and look at this there is someone that wants to talk to you”

Harry did just as Roxy told him pressing the small section that was on the left side and then looked into the little mirror that Roxy was still holding it took a second but he was soon able to see what someone else was watching. He looked up at Roxy a bit confused and she mouthed ‘Say hello’.

“H-hello” Harry said and the person stopped walking before talking a few more steps and then came a voice from near his ear.

“Happy Birthday Buddy” Came Eggsy’s voice and Harry couldn’t have been happier, when he kept looking at the little mirror he soon saw Eggsy standing in front of one too so that Harry could see him “Are you liking your gift?”

“Yes alot, thank you so much Eggsy”

“Sorry I couldn’t go to the party but I promise you that we can go get ice cream when I get back okay”

“I’ll be waiting Eggsy”

“I have to go now but take care, and tell Roxs to play nice” Harry couldn’t help but laugh “I’ll see you soon, bye Harry”

The mirror’s image disappeared and he wasn’t able to see anything anymore but Harry was happy, he got to see Eggsy during his birthday party.

“Thank you Roxanne” Harry said before reaching to hug her which the other reciprocated immediately

“There is nothing to thank.” Roxy kissed his forehead after they stopped hugging “Just remember you have to keep this mirror safe okay so that you can Eggsy and me”

“I can talk to you too?”

“Yes, these were specially made so that you can call Eggsy and me, if you press left you call Eggsy if you press right you are calling me, R for Roxy remember okay? But only for emergencies”

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he held the mirror and along with the glasses put it in the box and hugged Roxy again.

She didn’t stay for long but Harry was happy that she had gone by and that he would now be able to talk to them even if they were away. Nothing would be able to ruin the rest of his birthday. This was by far the best birthday party and the best birthday gift that Harry would ever receive. 


End file.
